


Ich! Schamchat!

by Ilkiran



Category: Babylonian Mythology, Mesopotamian Mythology, Sumerian Mythology, The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: Anrufung, frauenzentrierter Text
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkiran/pseuds/Ilkiran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist die sehr freie Wiedererzählung und Neuinterpretation des Gilgamesch - Epos aus der Sicht einer leider oft vernachlässigten Nebenfigur. Anfang und Endteil sowie einige Einschübe sind frei nach Mythen und Liedern rund um die Gestalt der Göttin Innana und meiner eigenen Fantasie konzipiert.<br/>Vom Stil her nicht direkt Prosa, aber auch keine gebundene Sprache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich! Schamchat!

**Author's Note:**

> Der Mittelteil entstand in Anlehnung an die beeindruckende Übersetzung des Gilgamesch-Epos von Stefan M. Maul.  
> 

Ich, Schamchat! 

Ich, Schamchat, stehe hoch auf einem Hügel und blicke auf die Stadt hinunter.  
Eine Stadt, erbaut, wie so viele in all den Jahrtausenden.  
Erbaut von den Menschen, den Geschöpfen der Götter. 

Ihr Lärm weht zu mir hinauf, zu dem Hügel, auf dem ich stehe.  
Lärm von den Geräten, den Maschinen, die sie gelernt haben, anzufertigen.  
Zur Befriedigung ihres Strebens nach Bequemlichkeit und nach Macht.  
Er schmerzt in meinen Ohren und lässt mein Herz unzufrieden sein. 

Das war nicht immer so gewesen.  
Die Menschen hatten sich verändert, schon vor langer Zeit.  
Mit Wehmut erinnere mich an die Tage, an denen sich der Wandel allmählich und unbesehen eingeschlichen und erste Früchte gezeigt hatte. 

****************************************  
Ich, Schamchat, stand hoch auf einem Hügel und blickte auf die Stadt hinunter, auf die Stadt meiner Göttin.  
Ich blickte auf meine Heimat. 

In der Ebene lag sie vor mir, umschlossen von der schützenden Hürde, inmitten fruchtbaren Schwemmlandes.  
Es war eine starke Stadt, die mächtigste im Umkreis vieler Tagesreisen.  
Ihre Kornspeicher waren wohlgefüllt, ihre Herden vermehrten sich und blieben von Krankheit verschont.  
Schon lange hatten die Menschen dort keinen Hunger mehr verspürt.  
Außerhalb der Mauern waren viele Bauern und Handwerker tributpflichtig.  
Sie füllten die Schatzkammern mit wertvollem Metall, mit blauem Lapislazuli und kostbaren, feingewirkten Stoffen.  
Es hätte eine glückliche Stadt sein können. 

Ich, Schamchat, stand hoch auf einem Hügel, und blickte über die Stadt hinweg, über die Stadt meiner Göttin. 

Du, die du Königin von Himmel und Erde bist!  
Du, die du die Kräfte der Welt erhalten hast!  
Du, die du die Kräfte bewahrtest zum Gedeihen deiner Stadt!  
Zum Gedeihen deiner Stadt und der Menschen darin! 

Du, die du in die Untere Welt hinabstiegest!  
Du, die du starbest im Land ohne Wiederkehr!  
Du, die du dich befreien konntest mithilfe deiner Gefährtin!  
Du, die du das Land ohne Wiederkehr verlassen konntest!  
Zusammen mit der Herrin der Unteren Welt sorgst du für Wachstum und Vergänglichkeit!  
Schwester der Herrin des Landes ohne Wiederkehr! 

Du trägst die Krone der Steppe!  
Du hast die Lapisperlen um den Hals geknüpft.  
Du hast die Steine der Geburt um die Hüften gebunden.  
Du hältst Messrute und Richtschnur in der Hand! 

Herrin der Löwen!  
Himmelskönigin vieler Völker!  
Dein Zeichen ist der Morgen- und der Abendstern!  
Die Herrin der Liebe bist du und die Herrin des Krieges! 

Ich tanze für dich!  
Ich singe für dich!  
Die Trommel schlage ich für dich!  
Ich begehe die heiligen Feste für Dich!  
Das Gedeihen des Korns und das Gebären der Ziegen feiere ich!  
Ich wähle den Mann und lasse ihn auf meiner Bettstatt ruhen. 

Ich besinge die Geburt der Tochter.  
Ich besinge das Leben, das Wachsen und den Tod.  
In dir feiere ich den ewigen Kreislauf.  
Gleich dir suche ich die Freundschaft meiner Gefährtinnen.  
Ich bin ein Teil von dir! 

Immer sollen deine Opferschalen gefüllt sein!  
Göttin des Himmels und der Erde!  
Schwester der Herrin des Landes ohne Wiederkehr!  
Herrin der Liebe und des Krieges!  
Göttin des Werdens und des Vergehens! 

Inanna! 

Auch heute noch, im Verborgenen gehöre ich zu dir!  
Auch heute noch, im Verborgenen biete ich dir meine Verehrung!  
Auch, wenn die Menschen dich nicht mehr kennen! 

Inanna! 

Ich, Schamchat, stand hoch auf einem Hügel und blickte auf die Stadt hinunter, auf die Stadt meiner Göttin.  
Ich blickte auf unsere Heimat. 

Eine ganze Quadratmeile füllte sie aus, deine Stadt.  
Eine ganze Quadratmeile füllte sie aus, deine Aue.  
Eine halbe Quadratmeile füllte er aus, der Tempel, dein Heiligtum.  
Auf ihren Plätzen schritten die Menschen,  
in ihren Kultstätten brachten sie Opfer dar.  
Dir brachten sie Opfer dar.  
Lange gedieh diese Stadt, deine Stadt.  
Fruchtbar war sie für lange Zeiten,  
die Stadt, deren Hüterin du warst!  
Die Heimat, in der deine Gebote befolgt wurden. 

Ich, Schamchat, stand hoch auf einem Hügel und blickte auf die Stadt hinunter, auf die Stadt meiner Göttin.  
Ich blickte auf unsere Heimat. 

**************************************** 

Dann sah ich einen Herrscher heranwachsen.  
Ein neuer König wuchs heran in deiner Stadt.  
Jung, verspielt, unbeherrscht wie ein halbwüchsiger Stier.  
Überragend von Gestalt, übertraf er alle Männer um sich herum.  
Unbeherrscht maß er seine Kräfte auch mit denen, die ihm nicht ebenbürtig waren.  
Die Priesterinnen kannten ihn wohl und auch ich sah ihn oft als Gast.  
Dennoch nahm er die Mädchen der Stadt und fragte nicht nach deren Willen und dem ihrer Familien.  
Abkömmling eines Gottes war er und doch sterblich.  
Niemand kam ihm gleich oder konnte ihn aufhalten.  
Kein Ratschlag drang an sein Ohr, jedes wohlmeinende Wort wischte er hinweg. 

Seine Kraft verwandt er nicht zum Schutze der Stadt.  
Seine Klugheit verwandt er nicht zum Gedeihen der Menschen.  
Er war nicht der Hirte deiner Stadt. 

Seine Mutter liebte ihn, obzwar er deine Gesetze nicht achtete.  
Seine Mutter gebot ihm keinen Einhalt.  
Monat für Monat klagten die Frauen und riefen dich an.  
Monat für Monat klagten die Frauen und riefen die Götter an. 

Die Götter hörten die Rufe und schufen einen Menschen.  
Einen Steppenmenschen schufen sie.  
Groß von Gestalt, stark an Kraft, lief er mit den Tieren durch die Einöde.  
Er aß nicht das Brot wie die Menschen in der Stadt.  
Er trank nicht das Bier wie die Menschen in der Stadt.  
Er kleidete sich nicht in Leinen.  
Nichts wusste er von den Menschen. 

Ein Hirte brachte dem Herrscher Kunde von diesem Mann.  
Der Herrscher wollte diesen Mann um sich haben.  
Die Waffen messen wollte der Herrscher mit dem Mann aus der Steppe, da ihm sonst niemand gleichkam in der Stadt, deiner Stadt.  
So rief der Herrscher nach mir, Schamchat und sprach:  
Gehe, Schamchat, Dienerin der Inanna, gehe in die Einöde und stelle dich neben das Wasserloch, an dem die Herdentiere trinken!  
Gehe, Schamchat und bringe mir diesen Mann, der mit den Tieren zieht! 

Ich ging in die Einöde und stellte mich neben das Wasserloch.  
Einen Tag stand ich da und wartete.  
Zwei Tage stand ich da und wartete.  
Am dritten Tag sah ich die Herde und ich sah ihn, der mit den Tieren lief.  
Er fraß das Gras wie die Tiere.  
Er trank das Wasser wie die Tiere.  
In die Herde eingebunden war er, seine Gefährten waren die Tiere der Steppe. 

Ich sah ihn und machte mich bereit.  
Ich löste meine Kleider.  
Ich entblößte meine Brüste.  
Ich öffnete meine Scham.  
Mit meinem Körper lockte ich ihn, bis er zu mir kam.  
Sieben Tage und sieben Nächte machte ich ihn zu meinem Gefährten.  
Sieben Tage und sieben Nächte lernte er von mir.  
Meine Künste versuchte ich an ihm und er nahm sie an in Freuden. 

Dann war er gesättigt von meinem Leib.  
Dann kehrte er sich ab von mir.  
Die Herde kam und ich sah ihn, wie er zu den Tieren eilte.  
Er wollte durch die Einöde laufen wie die Tiere.  
Er wollte das Gras fressen wie die Tiere.  
Er wollte das Wasser trinken wie die Tiere.  
Eingebunden in die Herde, wollte er leben.  
Die Tiere jedoch flohen vor ihm.  
Allein stand er da und schaute ihnen traurig nach.  
Ausgeschlossen war er von seinen Gefährten und so kehrte er zurück zu mir. 

Ich sprach zu ihm, dem Mann aus der Steppe:  
Warum läufst mit den Tieren?  
Warum frisst du das Gras wie sie?  
Warum trinkst du das Wasser wie sie?  
Komm her und folge mir.  
Ich will dich dorthin bringen, wo die Menschen sind.  
Zu der Stadt in der Ebene,  
der mächtigsten im Umkreis vieler Tagesreisen.  
Umschlossen von der schützenden Hürde,  
inmitten fruchtbaren Schwemmlandes.  
Ihre Kornspeicher sind wohlgefüllt,  
ihre Herden vermehren sich und bleiben von Krankheit verschont.  
Schon lange hat diese Stadt keinen Hunger mehr verspürt! 

Folge mir, Mann aus der Steppe!  
Folge mir zu den Menschen! 

Iß das Brot wie die Menschen dieser Stadt,  
Iß das Getreide, trinke das Bier, kleide dich in Leinen wie sie!  
Spiele die Spiele der Menschen und gebrauche die Waffen!  
Lebe in ihren Häusern und gedenke der Götter!  
Ehre die Königin von Himmel und Erde, Mann aus der Steppe!  
Dann will ich dich zu ihm bringen.  
Zu ihm, dem Herrscher,  
Jung, verspielt, wie ein halbwüchsiger Stier.  
Überragend von Gestalt,  
Abkömmling eines Gottes und doch sterblich. 

Seine Kraft verwendet er nicht zum Schutze der Stadt.  
Seine Klugheit verwendet er nicht zum Gedeihen der Menschen.  
Er ist nicht der Hirte der Stadt. 

Komm mit mir, Mann aus der Steppe!  
Komm mit mir und messe dich mit dem König!  
Damit der Ratschlag der Alten sein Ohr erreiche.  
Damit er seine Kraft zum Schutze der Stadt verwende!  
Damit er seine Klugheit zum Gedeihen der Menschen einsetze!  
Daß er der Hirte der Stadt werde! 

Der Mann aus der Steppe hörte meine Worte und kam mit mir. 

**************************************** 

Der König der Stadt träumte und bat seine Mutter um Rat.  
Die Mutter des Königs war klug, sie war weise.  
Die Mutter des Königs riet ihrem Sohn, den sie liebte:  
Einen Gefährte wird kommen für dich.  
Die Dienerin Inannas, Schamchat, wird ihn zu dir bringen.  
Liebe ihn wie eine Frau, wie eine Gattin sollst du ihn ehren!  
Du sollst nicht mit ihm kämpfen, nicht die Waffen messen mit dem Mann aus der Steppe!  
Liebe ihn wie eine Frau, ehre ihn wie eine Gattin, damit er dich immer wieder errette aus Gefahr! 

Der König hörte den Ratschlag.  
Er hörte den Rat seiner Mutter:  
Die Dienerin Inannas, Schamchat wird kommen und mit sich den Mann aus der Steppe bringen!  
Einen Freund und Ratgeber wird Schamchat zu mir bringen! 

Der Mann aus der Steppe ißt das Brot, das sie ihm reicht.  
Er ißt das Brot, wie die Menschen in der Stadt.  
Der Mann aus der Steppe trinkt das Wasser, das sie ihm reicht.  
Er trinkt das Wasser, wie die Menschen in der Stadt.  
Er trinkt das Bier aus einem Becher.  
Er kleidet sich in Leinen und nimmt die Waffen.  
Er ist ein Mensch geworden auf ihren Rat hin.  
Die Dienerin Inannas, Schamchat hat ihn zu einem Menschen gemacht und bringt ihn in die Stadt, zu mir. 

**************************************** 

Der Mann aus der Steppe traf auf den König, den Herrscher.  
Beide trafen sich auf der Straße und sie maßen sich einander. 

Dachte ich, Schamchat, deine Dienerin, dachte ich,  
der Mann aus der Steppe, der einst mit den wilden Tieren umherzog,  
der Mann aus der Steppe würde den Herrscher in seine Schranken weisen?  
Den Herrscher, der die Kräfte mit denen maß, die ihm nicht ebenbürtig waren?  
Den Herrscher, der den Priesterinnen wohlbekannt und auch bei mir zu Gast war?  
Den Herrscher, der die Mädchen der Stadt nahm und nicht nach ihrem Willen fragte?  
Den Herrscher, an dessen Ohr kein Ratschlag drang? 

Der Mann aus der Steppe und der Herrscher kämpften miteinander und niemand siegte.  
Beide waren gleich an Kraft und Geschicklichkeit.  
Sie sahen sich an, sie fassten sich an den Händen, sie setzten sich nieder.  
Sie wurden Freund und verließen einander nicht.  
Bei Tag und bei Nacht waren sie beisammen. 

Warum habe ich den Mann aus der Steppe in die Stadt gebracht?  
Warum nur?! 

Inanna! 

Ich tanze für dich!  
Ich singe für dich!  
Die Trommel schlage ich für dich! 

Ich begehe die heiligen Feste für Dich!  
Das Gedeihen des Korns und das Gebären der Ziegen feiere ich!  
Ich wähle den Mann und lasse ihn auf meiner Bettstatt ruhen.  
Ich besinge die Geburt der Tochter,  
das Leben, das Wachsen und den Tod.  
In dir feiere ich den ewigen Kreislauf.  
Gleich dir suche ich die Freundschaft meiner Gefährtinnen.  
Ich bin ein Teil von dir! 

Immer sollen deine Opferschalen gefüllt sein!  
Göttin des Himmels und der Erde!  
Schwester der Unterwelt!  
Herrin der Liebe und des Krieges!  
Göttin des Werdens und des Vergehens! 

Inanna! 

Warum habe ich den Mann aus der Steppe in die Stadt gebracht?  
Warum?!  
Gescheitert ist mein Vorhaben!  
Er ist nicht der Hirte der Stadt!  
Er bekümmert sich nicht um das Leben! 

**************************************** 

Der Mann aus der Steppe und der Herrscher zogen aus.  
Beide zogen sie aus, um Ruhm zu erwerben, damit ihr Name in aller Munde sei.  
Kein Ratschlag drang an ihr Ohr und sie fragten nicht nach den Bewohnern der Stadt.  
Sie fertigten sich Waffen, sie nahmen sich ein Gefolge, sie begaben sich in das Gebirge.  
Sie begaben sich in den Zedernwald.  
Dorthin, wo der Mächtige wohnt, der Hüter des Waldes und der Bäume, dorthin, wo der Ungebändigte wohnt. 

Lang war der Weg, gefährlich war der Weg.  
Der Herrscher brachte Opfer und bat um gute Träume.  
Jeden Abend brachte er Opfer und bat um gute Träume.  
Die Träume kamen zu dem Herrscher und stürzten ihn in Verwirrnis. 

Der Mann aus der Steppe setzte sich zu ihm, umschlang ihn mit den Armen und sprach:  
Der Traum ist gut. Erfolg verheißt er dir!  
Gehe weiter und suche den Mächtigen, den Hüter des Waldes und der Bäume!  
Gemeinsam werden wir ihn besiegen!  
Ich werde dich führen, denn ich kenne den Weg! 

Fünfmal träumte der Herrscher und fünfmal umschlang ihn der Mann aus der Steppe mit den Armen und sprach diese Worte. 

Inanna! 

Warum habe ich den Mann aus der Steppe in deine Stadt gebracht?  
Er kannte den Weg und führte den Herrscher.  
Dorthin, wo der Mächtige wohnt, der Hüter des Waldes und der Bäume, dorthin wo der Ungebändigte wohnt.  
Gemeinsam kämpften sie mit ihm, dem Mächtigen.  
Wie ein Körper kämpften sie, der Mann aus der Steppe und der Herrscher.  
Gemeinsam besiegten sie ihn.  
Der Mächtige, der Hüter des Waldes und der Bäume, fiel unter ihren Schwertern.  
Die Zedern des Waldes hatten keinen Schutz mehr.  
Beide Sieger, fällten sie das Holz und brachten es in die Stadt.  
Fortan war ihr Ruhm war groß und der Name beider in aller Munde.  
Der Herrscher erstrahlte im Glanz seiner Gewänder, stattlich wie ein Gott erschien er den Menschen. 

Inanna, warum ließest du dich blenden von diesem Sterblichen?  
Du fandest Gefallen an ihm, ihm, der das Gebirge geschändet hatte und zeigtest dich seinen Augen.  
Du sprachst in freundlichen Worten zu ihm, um ihn mit dir zu nehmen.  
Du reichtest ihm die Hand, um ihn mit dir zu nehmen, zu deinem Lager. 

Inanna! 

Du, die du Königin von Himmel und Erde bist!  
Du, die du unter den Göttern einen hohen Platz innehast.  
Du, die du die Kräfte der Welt erhalten hast.  
Du, die du die Kräfte bewahrtest zum Gedeihen deiner Stadt!  
Zum Gedeihen deiner Stadt und den Menschen darin! 

Göttin des Himmels und der Erde!  
Schwester der Unterwelt!  
Herrin der Liebe und des Krieges!  
Göttin des Werdens und des Vergehens! 

Inanna! 

Du, Göttin ehrtest den Herrscher mit deinem Angebot.  
Du ehrtest ihn, den Mann, den Sterblichen.  
Du erhöhtest ihn über seinesgleichen.  
Du, Göttin erwiesest ihm Achtung. 

Inanna!  
Warum ließest du dich blenden? 

Mit unfreundlichem Blick bedachte er dich.  
Mit harschen Worten stieß er dich zurück.  
Er zeigte keine Achtung vor dir.  
Er beschimpfte dich.  
Er wies dich ab. 

Dich, die Göttin des Himmels und der Erde.  
Dich, die Göttin des Werdens und des Vergehens! 

Inanna, dein Zorn war gerecht.  
Du sandtest den Himmelsstier.  
Groß war sein Kopf, Mächtig sein Gehörn und scharfkantig die Hufe.  
Du sandtest den Himmelsstier, aufzuspießen, zu zertrampeln den Sterblichen.  
Den, der es gewagt hatte, dich, die Herrin, zu beleidigen. 

Der Himmelsstier erschien und verwüstete die Aue vor der Stadt.  
Er verwüstete die Mauern der Stadt.  
Die Menschen hatten Angst und baten ihren Herrscher, dem Himmelsstier Einhalt zu gebieten. 

Der Herrscher und der Mann aus der Steppe,  
gemeinsam kämpften sie mit ihm, dem Himmelsstier.  
Wie ein Körper kämpften sie, der Mann aus der Steppe und der Herrscher.  
Gemeinsam besiegten sie ihn.  
Der Himmelsstier fiel unter ihren Schwertern. 

Groß war sein Kopf, mächtig sein Gehörn.  
Der Herrscher und der Mann aus der Steppe nahmen den Kopf auf ihre Schultern und traten vor das Volk.  
Der Name beider war in aller Munde und ihr Ruhm groß.  
Der Herrscher erstrahlte im Glanz seiner Gewänder, stattlich wie ein Gott erschien er den Menschen.  
Der Mann aus der Steppe tat es ihm gleich.  
Beide feierten mit dem Volk der Stadt. 

Inanna!  
Du sahest den Himmelsstier sterben.  
Laut schrieest du auf und voller Wehmut war deine Stimme. 

Der Mann aus der Steppe hörte deinen Schrei.  
Mit unfreundlichem Blick bedachte er dich.  
Mit harschen Worten stieß er dich zurück.  
Er beschimpfte dich.  
Er verhöhnte dich. 

Dich, die Göttin des Himmels und der Erde.  
Dich, die Göttin des Werdens und des Vergehens! 

Inanna!  
Warum ließest du das zu? 

Die Frauen sammeltest du um dich.  
Die Priesterinnen sammeltest du in einen Kreis.  
Gemeinsam schlugen wir die Trommel.  
Gemeinsam beklagten wir den Tod des Himmelsstieres.  
Gemeinsam weinten wir, während die Stadt, die Männer der Stadt, überlaut feierten. 

Inanna! 

Du riefest die Götter zusammen, alle beriefest du in deine Versammlung.  
Lange saßen sie da und lange hielten sie Rat über den Frevel der beiden Sterblichen.  
Eine Strafe zu senden, ein Fieber zu schicken, hieß ihr Beschluss.  
So geschah es und der Mann aus der Steppe legte sich nieder.  
Einen Tag lag er da, zwei Tage lag er da, und die Krankheit ließ ihn schwach werden.  
Furcht befiel den Mann aus der Steppe.  
Furcht befiel den Mann aus der Steppe, seinen Gefährten verlassen zu müssen. 

Bestürzt über seinen nahenden Tod sprach er einen Fluch.  
Er verfluchte mich.  
Mich, Schamchat belegte er mit schmählichen Worten.  
Mich, Schamchat, deine Priesterin, setzte er herab und sprach mir all die Dinge ab, die das Leben wertvoll machen.  
Er sprach mir ab ein eigenes Haus.  
Er sprach mir ab das Gedeihen meiner Kinder.  
Er sprach mir ab die Achtung der Menschen.  
Ausstoßen wollte er mich, absondern von allen anderen.  
An die Straßenecke, in die Gluthitze, in den Staub stellen wollte er mich.  
Voller Abscheu sollten sich die Menschen abwenden von mir!  
Von mir, Inanna, von mir, deiner Dienerin! 

Der Mann aus der Steppe, der Sterbliche, den ich in die Stadt gebracht hatte,  
den ich gelehrt hatte, sich zu kleiden,  
den ich gelehrt hatte, am Tisch zu sitzen,  
den ich gelehrt hatte, unter den Menschen zu leben.  
der bestraft worden war wegen des Frevels, den er willentlich mit seinem Gefährten begangen hatte,  
dieser Mann verfluchte mich! 

Der Herrscher war voller Trauer und sanft bettete er seinen Gefährten.  
Der Herrscher deutete seine Träume.  
Nicht dulden wollte er den ausgesprochenen Fluch.  
Da nahm der Mann aus der Steppe seine Worte zurück.  
Er gestand mir eine Wohnstätte zu.  
Er gestand mir das Gedeihen meiner Kinder zu.  
Er gestand mir die Achtung der Menschen zu, er gestand mir Reichtum zu.  
Dich, Inanna, erkannte er an. 

Einen Tag lag er da, der Mann aus der Steppe, einen zweiten Tag lag er da, und die Krankheit ließ ihn schwach werden.  
Als er die Herrin des Landes ohne Wiederkehr sah, verließ er die Welt der Lebenden.  
Nur noch eine Hülle, leer, ohne Geist, blieb auf dem Lager zurück. 

Als der Herrscher dies sah, begann er zu weinen.  
Einen ganzen Tag lang weinte er um seinen Gefährten.  
Und mit ihm wehklagte die Stadt.  
Einen ganzen Tag lang schrie er nach dem Mann aus der Steppe.  
Und mit ihm wehklagte die Stadt.  
Einen ganzen Tag lang zählte er die Taten seines Gefährten auf.  
Und die Menschen der Stadt lauschten ihm andächtig. 

Den zweiten Tag rief der Herrscher nach den Handwerkern.  
Bildhauer, Goldschmied und Steinschneider bestellte er zu sich.  
Eine große Statue ließ er anfertigen, den Gestorbenen zu ehren.  
Aus Gold, mit geschnittenen Steinen besetzt, sah sie dem Mann aus der Steppe ähnlich.  
Inmitten der Stadt stellte der Herrscher das Bildnis auf.  
Inmitten der Stadt häufte der Herrscher sein Gold, seine Steine, sein Zedernholz dem Bildnis zu Füßen.  
Kühe, Schafe und Ziegen ließ er dort opfern, inmitten der Stadt.  
Der Herrscher weinte um seinen Gefährten und mit ihm wehklagten die Menschen.  
Wie um einen Gott weinte der Herrscher, wie einem Gott opferte er.  
Den Toten, seinen Gefährten aus der Steppe überhöhte er über die Menschen, wie es sonst nur den Göttern zukam. 

Inanna!  
Göttin des Himmels und der Erde!  
Schwester der Herrin des Landes ohne Wiederkehr!  
Herrin der Liebe und des Krieges!  
Göttin des Werdens und des Vergehens! 

Inanna! 

Als der Herrscher seine Reichtümer vor der Statue niedergelegt hatte, verließ er die Stadt, deine Stadt.  
Der Herrscher lief in die Einöde hinaus.  
Voller Trauer und Schmerz, voller Furcht vor dem Tod wanderte er umher.  
Er kleidete sich in Felle,  
er fraß wie die Tiere,  
er trank das Wasser wie die Tiere. 

Voller Furcht vor dem Schicksal der Menschen,  
streifte er durch die Einöde, durch die Höhlen der Berge.  
Die Versammlung der Götter aufzusuchen, das Geheimnis von Leben und Tod zu erkunden. 

Auf seiner Wanderung durch das Gebirge traf er die Wirtin.  
Inmitten eines herrlichen Gartens stand sie da, verhüllten Kopfes.  
Bedeckt von einem Schleier fragte die Wirtin den Wandernden:  
Warum gehst du in der Einöde umher?  
Warum kleidest du dich in Felle?  
Warum trinkst du wie die Tiere? 

Der Wandernde antwortete:  
Ich und der Mann aus der Steppe, mein Gefährte, den ich liebte,  
haben den Hüter des Zedernwaldes erschlagen.  
Gemeinsam haben wir ihn erschlagen.  
Ich und mein Gefährte haben den Himmelsstier erschlagen.  
Gemeinsam haben wir ihn erschlagen.  
Mein Gefährte, den ich liebte, und ich.  
Dann kam das Fieber, und mein Gefährte legte sich auf sein Lager.  
Er lag auf seinem Lager, bis er das Land ohne Wiederkehr sah und nur eine leere Hülle ohne Geist zurückblieb. 

Darum gehe ich in der Einöde umher.  
Darum kleide ich mich in Felle.  
Darum suche ich die Versammlung der Götter, um das Geheimnis von Leben und Tod zu erkunden.  
Wirtin, sage mir, wo ist der Weg?  
Sage mir den Weg zu der Versammlung der Götter!  
Ich will das Meer überqueren, ich will in der Einöde umherlaufen,  
solange, bis sich das Geheimnis von Leben und Tod mir offenbart hat! 

Lange betrachtete die Wirtin den Umherwandernden.  
Genau sah sie ihn an. 

Inanna!  
Warum ließest du dich blenden, von diesem Sterblichen? 

Inanna! 

Du wusstest von ihm und seinen Taten!  
Dennoch fühltest du Mitleid und gabest ihm Auskunft.  
Du gabest ihm Auskunft über den Schiffer,  
den, der das Boot lenkt über das Meer von dem Ufer der Menschen zu dem Ufer der Götter.  
Genau hörte der Umherwandernde dir zu. 

Inanna!  
Göttin des Himmels und der Erde!  
Schwester der Unterwelt!  
Herrin der Liebe und des Krieges!  
Göttin des Werdens und des Vergehens! 

Inanna! 

Nachdem der Umherwandernde der Wirtin zugehört hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Meer.  
Auf die Suche nach dem Schiffer machte er sich, damit er das Meer überqueren könne.  
Er fand den Schiffer am Ufer des Meeres und erschlug den Gehilfen des Schiffers.  
Er band das Boot an einen Stein und er forderte Auskunft. 

Der Schiffer nahm den Umherwandernden zum Gehilfen.  
Der Wandernde ruderte das Boot über das Meer.  
Lange dauerte die Reise, gefährlich war sie.  
Der Schiffer sah den Wandernden an:  
Ich kenne dich und deine Taten!  
Warum gehst du in der Einöde umher?  
Warum kleidest du dich in Felle?  
Deinem Freund, dem Mann aus der Steppe, ist das Schicksal der Sterblichen gegeben worden.  
Warum lehnst du dich dagegen auf? 

Von niemandem wird der Tod je gesehen werden!  
Von niemandem wird seine Stimme je vernommen werden!  
Niemand wird zurückkehren von euch Sterblichen!  
Die Weberin des Schicksals bestimmt die Zeit. 

Denke an die Menschen in deiner Stadt!  
Sorge um den einfachen Mann dich!  
Tue das, was eines Herrschers Pflicht ist!  
Sei der Hüter deiner Stadt und frage nicht nach den Geheimnissen von Leben und Tod! 

Erstaunt sah der Umherwandernde den Schiffer an.  
Er sah ihn an, bis dieser zu erzählen begann: 

Vor langer Zeit wohnte ich in einer Stadt.  
In einer Stadt, am Ufer des großen Flusses gelegen.  
Die Götter weilten in der Stadt, und die Stadt missfiel ihnen.  
die Götter beschlossen, die Stadt zu überfluten. 

Einer der Götter jedoch war nicht einverstanden.  
Einer der Götter sprach zu mir.  
Ich hörte ihn sprechen und baute auf sein Geheiß hin ein Schiff.  
Ein weiträumiges Schiff baute ich. 

Darin war Platz für meine Familie und von jedem Tier ein Paar.  
Für lange Zeit war darin Platz.  
Das Schiff überdauerte den großen Regen und starken Sturm.  
Der endlosen Überschwemmung hielt das Schiff stand. 

Als ich eines Morgens Land sah, weinte ich vor Freude und opferte einen Stier.  
Vögel sandte ich aus, einen Platz zum Nisten zu suchen.  
Die Götter erfreuten sich an meinem Opfer.  
Sie bereuten ihr Vorhaben und bedauerten die untergegangene Menschheit. 

Mich jedoch, der ich mit meiner Familie der Grundstein des neuen Menschenvolkes geworden bin,  
mich jedoch, beschenkten die Götter mit dem ewigen Leben.  
Der Tod ereilte mich nicht.  
Das Land ohne Wiederkehr ruft mich nicht. 

Die Götter haben mich erhoben.  
Mich, den einst Sterblichen.  
Und so lenke ich das Boot von dem Ufer der Menschen zu dem Ufer der Götter über das Meer. 

Aber du, Sterblicher, du suchst nach dem ewigwährenden Leben!  
Ich helfe dir und stelle dir eine Probe:  
Sei wie die Unsterblichen und sage dem Schlaf ab.  
Sage dem Schlafe ab für sechs Tage und sieben Nächte.  
Deine Lider seien offen und dein Blick klar! 

Der Umherwandernde bereitete sich vor.  
Den Unsterblichen gleich sein wollte er und den Schlaf vertreiben. 

Seine Lider jedoch waren nicht offen und sein Blick war nicht klar.  
Der Schlaf umfing ihn, sechs Tage und sieben Nächte.  
Der Mensch, der Sterbliche, er bestand die Probe nicht! 

Der Schiffer zählte die Tage.  
Die verschlafenen Tage zählte der Schiffer genau.  
Der Umherwandernde konnte sich nicht herausreden.  
Nach Hause, in seine Stadt schickte ihn der Schiffer, den Menschen dort ein Hirte zu sein. 

Der Umherwandernde wollte sein Bestreben nicht aufgeben.  
Er suchte weiter nach dem Geheimnis des Lebens und des Todes. 

Auf seinem Weg fand er eine Pflanze.  
Eine Pflanze, das Leben zu verlängern, die Jugend zurückzuerlangen.  
In seine Stadt wollte er sie bringen, diese Pflanze, unsterblich zu werden.  
Der Sterbliche war unachtsam und verlor die Pflanze.  
Eine Schlange trug sie ihm hinweg. 

Vergebens war das Wandern des Herrschers gewesen.  
Das Geheimnis von Leben und Tod wollte sich ihm nicht erschließen.  
Er blieb auf seinem Platz bei den Menschen, vergänglich. 

Zurückgekehrt von seiner Wanderung, erinnerte er sich an die Worte des Schiffers:  
Von niemandem wird der Tod je gesehen werden!  
Von niemandem wird seine Stimme je vernommen werden!  
Niemand wird zurückkehren von den Sterblichen!  
Die Weberin des Schicksals bestimmt die Zeit. 

Denke an die Menschen in deiner Stadt!  
Sorge um den einfachen Mann dich!  
Tue das, was eines Herrschers Pflicht ist!  
Sei der Hüter deiner Stadt und frage nicht nach den Geheimnissen von Leben und Tod! 

Er beherzigte den Rat und wurde der Hüter seiner Stadt.  
Noch lange erinnerten sie sich an ihn und sein Name war in aller Munde. 

Inanna! 

Göttin des Himmels und der Erde!  
Schwester der Herrin des Großen Unten!  
Herrin der Liebe und des Krieges!  
Göttin des Werdens und des Vergehens! 

Aber dich, Inanna, dich verdrängte der Sterbliche!  
Die Stadt war nicht mehr deine Stadt! 

Inanna! 

Immer sollen deine Opferschalen gefüllt sein!  
Göttin des Himmels und der Erde!  
Schwester der Herrin des Großen Unten!  
Herrin der Liebe und des Krieges!  
Göttin des Werdens und des Vergehens! 

Inanna! 

Du warst die Hüterin der Stadt und es erging den Frauen gut.  
Durch einen Sterblichen wurdest du hinausgedrängt, hinaus aus deiner Stadt! 

Die Menschen tanzten nicht mehr für dich!  
Die Menschen sangen nicht mehr für dich!  
Die Trommel schlugen die Menschen nicht mehr!  
Die Menschen besangen nicht mehr die Geburt der Tochter,  
das Leben, das Wachstum und den Tod.  
Der ewige Kreislauf wurde vergessen. 

Herrin der Löwen!  
Himmelskönigin vieler Völker! 

Du musstest mit ansehen,  
daß deinen Priesterinnen keine Achtung zuteil wurde,  
daß die Menschen sich von dir abwandten und sich eigene Götter schufen,  
daß den steinernen Abbildern der Herrscher geopfert wurde,  
daß Feindseligkeit und Krieg überhand nahmen, 

Inanna! 

Fliehen musstest du.  
Aus der Stadt, deren Hüterin du gewesen warst!  
Nicht mehr wohlbehütet und blühend,  
nicht mehr fruchtbar für lange Zeiten.  
Deine Gebote wurden nicht mehr befolgt und den Menschen erging es bald schlecht. 

Ich, Schamchat blickte auf die Stadt hinunter, deine Stadt, die meine Heimat gewesen war.  
Dann ging ich und wanderte ruhelos umher in den Ländern der Menschen. 

Bis heute.  
Ich, Schamchat.


End file.
